Reception - Sequel to Reflection
by Bananas102
Summary: Japan is home again and he thinks the other dimension problems are gone. But when his whole world shatters, who will he trust?
1. Chapter 1

Japan's eyes snapped open. He had this knot in his chest. A wave of emotions. Fear, anger, confusion. But he glanced around to see it was all familiar. He was still home. Japan rose from the bed, determined to rid himself of the feeling. But as he dressed in his white uniform and went about his usual day, the feeling did not cease.

It was uncomfortable. But he felt like there was just something _wrong_. But everything was normal. Everything was the same. His hand constantly skittered over the hilt of his katana. He felt like he should be on guard.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, aru."

"Hello, China-san"

"America is holding a World Meeting next Tuesday. Will you be there, aru?"

"Hai."

"Okay then. Bye, aru."

"Bye."

Japan hung up and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He turned around swiftly, but there was no one. Nothing. He mentally kicked himself.

_Get a hold on yourself._

He thought back to the other dimension and the doppelgangers. Yes, that must be it. He was still rattled by them. Right? Of course.

There was this sliver of doubt in Japan's mind but he pushed it down deep, into that little chest where he kept his most emotional feelings.

He blinked.

* * *

After the uneventful day he laid down in bed. He wasn't tired but he always went to bed at the same time. For a while he had his hands behind his head and he looked up to the ceiling.

And he would just think. Japan always had his katana near him so he wasn't too worried of any attacks.

Then, per usual, and unexpected wave of drowsiness overwhelmed him and his eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

He was trapped in his own body. Stuck. He couldn't move. He couldn't open his eyes. Panic gripped him and he fought to move. His finger twitched and was all too aware of the sharp intake of breath near him.

"Aru?"

China-san? Why was he here? What was going on? He struggled. Then his eyes opened. China's pale and weary face swam in his line of vision.

"Japan! You're awake, aru!" Japan didn't want to close his eyes again in fear he couldn't open them again. The walls were concrete and the lights were relatively dim. The whole place had a gray outlook on it.

"China-san?" His voice was rough and quiet; hoarse.

China nodded. "You were asleep for a day and no one could wake you up."

Jaan frowned and slowly sat up. His head hurt.

"Aru, lay down. We think you're sick or something so just lay here for a bit longer alright?" He nodded.

But when China left his eyes closed.

* * *

Japan awoke with a start.

* * *

**Reviews? I would like to thank Mio-san for the inspiration for the sequel. ThankS :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Japan shook his head.

"Aru?" China was looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Japan nodded. "Hai, aniki."

Ever since they got back Japan had made more of an effort to say the term to his brother. And their brotherly relationship was getting better, it was just increasingly difficult to stay on task.

Japan kept getting distracted. He would do double takes and then feel foolish when again there was nothing to be found. But he couldn't deny it. Something was _wrong_.

China sat down next to him.

"Japan, there's something bugging you. Don't tell me there isn't, I know you better than that, aru."

Japan exhaled. "I just have really bad feeling." China cocked his head. "About what, aru?"

He frowned. "I have no idea. Just bad feeling in general, I guess."

Canada entered the room and stepped up to the podium. Not all the countries were here, only a select few.

Japan wondered what this secret meeting was about. Looking around, he listed off the countries there.

Iceland

Sweden

Finland

France

Norway

Prussia and a few others.

Japan frowned. America-san was not here, yet was he not the one who called the meeting? Japan couldn't remember.

Canada cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone. I called you all here because I have a proposition to make. I propose that all the countries in this room align to make a group, per say, and this group will work on green and eco-safe projects to show the countries at World Meetings. The countries here all have certain resources that would benefit our goal, and well, that's kind of it."

"Is this alright with the other countries?" Finland asked. Japan was glad someone asked the question he had in mind.

Canada nodded. "Yes, I've already verified it."

Finland was already distracted and glancing away. "Hmm? Oh, anyway, I think I'll give it a shot." One by one, the countries agreed. Japan shifted in his seat. "Alright, I suppose my country could try this," he told them.

Canada gave him a grateful smile and Japan returned it.

On the way out, China asked him, "Would you like to stay over at my house tonight? It's not far from here and it's getting late." Japan normally would have disagreed because he swore the clock had read 5:43 but now, after looking at it again, he realized it said 10:46. He frowned. China looked at him expectantly.

"Alright."

China beamed at him.

* * *

That night, his dream was similar:

He woke with a start. China blinked, trying to keep awake. "Oh, thank God, aru. You startled me again." Japan frowned. "Why?" China got to his feet and yawned. "You fell asleep again and no one could wake you, aru."

Japan blinked. "I guess I must have been tired." China shrugged. "The others will want to know you're awake. He beckoned for Japan to follow him. What others? Where was he?

Downstairs, England, America, Prussia, Germany, and Italy were all passed out on each others shoulders. Canada sat in a corner, awake and alert. He smiled at Japan.

"Nice to see you're awake. You gave us all a scare," he said softly.

Japan felt slightly embaressed. "I-I'm sorry." Canada shrugged it off. "It's fine. They all finally caught up on some sleep." He gestured to the slepping nations.

"I know for a fact America hadn't slept a wink since the doppelgangers."

The doppelgangers? What was he talking ab-Oh, yes. Now he remembered.

China gazed at him intently.

"Are you alright, aru? You look out-of-sorts." Japan shook his head. "No, I just had an odd dream." Canada nodded.

China yawned again. Japan felt a little guilty. Actually, very guilty.

"China-san, you should rest." China looked like he wanted to put up a fight, but the lack of sleep kept him from doing so.

Japan sat down next to Canada. "Where are we?"

Canada shot him a look. "We're home." What? Not they weren't. This place was like a basement, but Japan was already confused and everything was giving him a headache so he didn't mention anything.

He leaned his head back against the wall. Soon his eyes drifted shut once again.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Review welcome! (Hint, hint, to a friend of mine who I KNOW is reading this) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you ever feel like you're walking around, but your whole world is a dream?"

China frowned. He looked concerned. "Is that how you feel?"

Japan nodded. China processed this.

"Why do you feel like everything's a dream?" Japan blinked. "Well, when I'm there, I feel like it's not a dream, like it's real. It doesn't seem like a dream either. Everyone is there and it seems like it should. But I wake up here again, and everything feels normal."

China looked a little alarmed.

"Aniki, do you think it could be my chip?"

China looked scared now. "We're going to find out." He took Japan by the wrist and took him to a doctor.

* * *

It turned out the chip was on and it was being used. "Obviously not by from the other Italy's little black remote because you're not in pain. So what, you think the doppelgangers are trying to get into Japan's head?" Canada asked China. China nodded. "Yes, aru." Canada frowned. Germany crossed his arms. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Japan could, like, go to sleep and like, pretend to go along with their plans and stuff," America suggested. China bristled. "I don't want him to be stuck with those bastards!" Japan tugged lightly on his sleeve, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

China looked at him in shock at the movement. "Aniki, I'm going to try it. There's no other way to be sure. Besides, I always wake up again." China swallowed hard. "You fight them okay? Don't listen to a word they tell you, aru," he said forcefully.

Japan nodded. He went to sleep in one of Canada's guest bedrooms.

* * *

"Aiya! Did you fall asleep again, Japan?" Japan blinked. "I apologize, aniki." It came out like reflex.

He glanced around and realized the room was empty, save for China. Wait, that didn't make sense. China wasn't part of the doppelganger attacks. But what if they were using him to get to him?

China sat down next to him. "It's okay, aru. But I'm worried. You're having more and more sleeping spells. We had a doctor examine you the first time." Japan nodded. "You thought I was sick."

"Yes. But it appears that wasn't the case."

Japan blinked a few times. "Aru?"

He looked at China. "I'm sorry. I'm just quite tired."

China nodded.

"Aniki?" China glanced at him, seemingly surprised at how much he used the term. "Where are we?"

China swallowed nervously. "You don't remember, aru?"

Japan shook his head. "We got bombed and we re-located here." Japan slightly gaped at him. "I don't remember that." China looked him square in the eye. "Japan, are you alright? Somethings wrong with you."

Japan wanted to talk about the dream, for the other world seemed like the dream here.

He put his forehead on his knees. "I don't know what to do, aniki."

A gentle hand rubbed his back. "What's happening?" The voice was strained. Japan realized it was fear. "I keep dreaming of another world. Everything's the same yet different. When I'm there, I think this is the dream world. But when I'm here, I think the other is the dream world." He wrapped his arms around his head.

"They are both bleeding together."

The hand kept rubbing his back. "How are things different there?"

"Well, there's not really except." He took his arms away from his head and he raised it to look at China. "They told me to fight you. To believe nothing." China looked kind of terrified.

Japan could feel China's hand trembling a little on his back. "Why do they want you to fight us?" Japan had to think hard. "They..say your the doppelgangers. Trying to get to me." He withdrew from China. What if it was all a trick? What if the brother he knew was just a trick? But what if it was the other world that was the trick?

Japan got up and took a step back, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. He shook his head. He didn't know what to believe. He opened his eyes and China looked at him. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit him like a tsunami. His knees buckled and China caught him.

"Japan? Aru? What is it? Talk to me, aru!" China voice grew louder with panic. Japan just looked at him groggily. "Tired," he murmured.

* * *

China was sitting next to him. "Japan, you're awake." Japan just wanted to curl into a ball. "Aru?" Japan looked at him. Was he his brother? Or was the other one the fake? But he felt like he was in the real world now. The other one felt like just a dream.

"Japan? Oh no. I _knew _I shouldn't have let you go back!" China cried. God, Japan couldn't think.

He didn't know.

Which one was real?

Which one?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Nihon, are you alright?"

Japan opened his eyes. He was back in the basement place. He was on a bed and countries were crowed around the foot of the bed. They looked at him with concern. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Nihon?" The voice was softer and achingly familiar. He opened his eyes again. Suddenly his head was completely clear:

_"Aru, you shouldn't be walking around."_

_Japan glanced at him. "I'm alright, China-san." China pursed his lips._

_Suddenly there was a loud boom and the whole building shook. Japan fell down and so did China. Alarms wailed and the whole place began to crumble. Japan shook his head. Dust was everywhere; he couldn't see. A hand grabbed his arm. "Are you hurt, aru?" He coughed. "No." He let China pull him to his feet._

_They made their was down the hall. It was dark and red lights flashed and people shouted._

_BOOM! The force of the shaking made Japan stumble. He grabbed China before he could fall. They felt along the wall. _

_"America?" Japan squinted his eyes and blinked. _

_England coughed. "Chaps, have you seen America?" They shook their heads. Half the room was crushed with debris._

_There was a low groan. "Iggy?" England frowned. "America?" Cough. "Yeah. Down here, dude." They all looked down to see a bit of a shoulder sticking out of the debris pile._

_"Bugger. This is going to take a bit." BOOM! Japan crashed to the floor and winced as bit of debris stabbed him. "Dude,,go. I'll get myself out." England rolled his eyes._

_"Bloody wanker. Always has to be the hero, don't you." Silence for s split second. "Of course, Iggy!" England groaned and grabbed the first piece of debris. "Don't. Call me. Iggy," he panted. Japan also grabbed a piece and pulled it aside with much effort._

_By the third chunk, his arms were shaking from exhertion. But America was almost out. Just one particularly large peice trapping his arm. All four of lifted at the same time. America yelped and pulled his arm out._

_He climbed out and shook his head of shaggy, dust-covered hair. "Dude, it's looks like dirty snow." England rolled his eyes and grabbed America's sleeve, dragging him along. _

Japan bolted upright. China came to his side. "Aru?" Japan exhaled shakily.

"I remember. This..is the real one...isn't it?" China had a ghost of a smile on his lips and he nodded. "Yeah." Japan breathed a huge sigh of relief and sagged.

"This is real. It's real." His voice squeaked, full of emotion. He was so afraid he was losing his mind. He got tired again and this time, his system flooded with panic.

"No. I don't want to go back. Aniki, I don't want to go back." Japan sounded like a child. His voice was so small and quiet. China looked at the others, then back at him. "It's okay. We're going to figure out a way to make it stop, aru. Okay? We'll be here when you wake up."

His vision blurred and he was out.

* * *

It had been about two months since Kurai reunited with his brother. Five times he passed out without knowing why. China fidgeted. "We should take you to a doctor or something, aru."

"Doctors are still around?"

"Few. But we could find one."

Kurai shook his head. He knew it was his chip. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the tiny hum of power in the back of his neck.

"It won't help, aniki."

His brother had been so kind and supportive since he showed up and cried on his doorstep. Kurai may have had to restrain his big brother from running off anf trying to murder the other countries. Canada, France, Finland. Kurai was pretty sure his brother would have ressurected Italy just to kill hm again if he had let China run off.

He sighed. "It's the chip."

China looked at him. "Are you sure, nihon?"

Kurai looked out the window to the grey skies and rain. "I am sure."

There was a crash. Kurai turned around in alarm, but it was only China fuming and the table in front of him was cleaved in two.

"Aiya! Haven't those bastards messed with you enough?"

Kurai smiled to himself. Oh, Aniki.

He frowned, the dizzyness. "Aniki?"

His knees buckled but he was gone before he hit the floor.

* * *

Japan opened his eyes per usual. China looked at him and smiled. It scared him. Seeing the look that Japan gave him, China swore. "Ah, well," he sighed. Then he vanished. Japan leapt to his feet. He reached for his katana to find it missing.

Canada leaned in the doorway, twirling his katana around. He stopped and glanced at him. "Looking for this?" It disappeared from his hands. Japan fumed. "It was you the whole time."

Canada shrugged. "Yeah." Japan sputtered. "How did you get to me? You're in the other dimension!" Canada raised an eyebrow. "Are we?" The tone sent a shiver down Japan's spine.

Canada gestured around the room. "If we are in the other dimension, then you are too. And yet Kurai is not here, is he? No. Signal can't reach him from this dimension. He's affected, of course. Applause Italy for that chip, anyway."

Japan fumed.

He was not one to get overly emotional but he was _sick _of being thrown around and hurt by them.

Canada chuckled. "Hakari, you can't hurt us. This is your head. We can hurt you. We can keep you asleep. We could take control of you." Japan shuddered. Canada vanished, then appeared next to him. He leaned over to whisper something in Japan's ear.

"This time you're not waking up."

* * *

**Haha! Another chapter done! Screw you, Algebra! And homework. And missing assignments.**


	5. Chapter 5

I swear to God I am going to fucking break down and cry. I wrote THREE awesome chapters, my wifi crashed and they were deleted before I could post them.

-curls up in corner-


	6. Chapter 6

Kurai had passed out five times so far. He didn't know why but he had a suspicion.

He looked out the window into the rain and listening to the thunder.

Lighting flashed in the distance.

"Nihon? How are you feeling?" He smiled a little to himself. "Aniki, I told you, I'm alright."

China gave him a look. "I wish I knew what to do. We should take you to a doctor, Japan."

Kurai turned around in surprise.

"Doctors are still around."

"Very few, but I'm sure we could find one." Kurai exhaled shakily when he felt the buzz run through him.

"I don't believe a doctor will be able to help."

China frowned. "We could try."

Kurai shook his head and looked out to the rain and the pitter-patter of it against the windows.

"It's my chip, Aniki."

"A-Are you sure?"

Kurai had been able to feel the buzz when he concentrated. "I am postive."

There was a loud crack and Kurai spun around in alarm. China was fuming, the table in front of him cleaved in two. "Haven't the messed with you enough?!" Kurai sighed. Oh, Aniki.

Then he felt the familiar wave of exhaustion.

"A-Aniki?"

He fell to his knees and passed out before China reached him.

* * *

Japan looked around. Canada picked dirt out from under his nails.

"Ah, company is on it's way."

Japan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Canada vanished from sight.

* * *

China struggled visciously against the arms and cuffs restraining him. "Don't touch him!"

Canada was kneeling next to Kurai's unmoving form.

He snapped his fingers. France and Prussia dragged Kurai away. Canada crossed his arms and gave China a look. "Honestly, China. I travel all the way from another dimension to pay a visit and this is how you greet me? Rude." China fixed him with a glare.

Canada chuckled. "Honestly, I wouldn't have touched him if he wasn't in the same dimension. But in order for the chip to receive the signal...he needed to come with me."

China was not at all soothed.

Canada groaned. "All right, what if I dropped you two off at a friends place? Not one of me friends, one of Kurai's?"

China scoffed. "Why would you do that, aru?"

His reply was a shrug.

"I don't need Kurai to be with me in order to have him."

China narrowed his eyes at Canada, who was looking a little too smug. "What is that supposed to mean," he growled. Canada laughed. "That is for me to know. Bring him."

* * *

"We don't know how to wake him up!"

"We have to try aru!"

China ran his hands through his hair.

Germany crossed his arms. "We can't do anything until we at least know it's safe to be outside."

"The supplies won't last forever," Finland pointed out.

Russia eyed Finland and Sweden gave him a warning glare.

There was a high-pitched whine and a square appeared on the wall behind Canada.

"For fuck's sake!" yelled Romano.

"Ve! Germany!" Germany was assaulted by the Italian and he to try to stay upright. Countries drew their weapons.

Through it stepped...England?

* * *

"Aren't you dead in the other dimension?" Spain asked. The other England looked irritated.

"Does that look like an oval to you?"

"Well, no.."

"Exactly."

Our England thought for a second. "You're from a different dimension than the one we know."

The other England did the slow clap. "Aren't you just a thinker?" Our England narrowed his eyes at the other.

Germany sputtered while still trying to shake Italy off. "Then which one are you from?"

The other England looked as though he were about to speak but just exhaled. "I'm just going to show you on the board, 'cause you can't handle that type of info."

He picked up a piece of chalk, acting as of he didn't know about 20 guns were being aimed at him. He drew a circle and cut into four pieces. One he labeled: **You**

The one to the left of that one he labeled: **Them **"That's the dimension you know," he said. The one exactly opposite of ours he marked: **Us**.

"You know how most of the personalities in the dimension you know are pretty much the opposite of yours? Well, in my dimension, they are all completely different than yours. We call ourselves the 2p countries. Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't come up with it."

The countries nodded in understanding.

"What's the other dimension?" Italy chirped, his grip on Germany's arm un-detachable.

2pEngland shrugged. "Their dimension is quite similar to yours."

England stepped forward. "So..our personalities are completely different?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

* * *

Turns out this 2pEngland was nice to people on occasion, could actually cook, and did not have the mindless urge to insult France.

England pouted.

* * *

**Reviews? Pweeze? I put in 2pEngland by request from ekikih207 :) I hope he's okay; I still don't know much about 2p countries..**

**This was my attempt at rewriting the three chapters I lost in the wifi crash (tears). The originals were much better :P**


	7. Chapter 7

A rapid beeping noise came from 2pEngland's pocket. "What's that?" England asked.

2pEngland was immediately on guard as he pulled a small gadget from his pocket. "It detects energy signatures from the other dimension."

America frowned. "Like, people." 2pEngland nodded. "Yes." Everyone was rather impressed with America's show of actual intelligence.

Germany pull out his black revolver. "Where are they?" 2pEngland pressed a few buttons and frowned. "Above ground."

Germany nodded. "Prussia, Russia, and China with me."

The others didn't complain. They didn't want Germany pissed.

They undid the various bolts and stepped through the doors, motioning for the others to shut them as they departed.

The building, which used to be America's place, was just a huge clump of unstable debris. Some chunks still stood upright in the shape of a building but were rickity and huge piles of debris 10 to 20 feet up were very unstable.

2pEngland gave them the gadget with the promise that they would give it back to him when they returned.

* * *

China was told to just walk north. He did just that, carrying Kurai, who remained still.

He walked for most of the day.

China, exhausted and worried, came upon the demolished site of something that looked like an explosion of some kind.

He looked around.

Then he started walking on some planks to get over the first wall of debris. As soon as he got about 10 feet up he began to realize that carrying someone and trying to balance on broken planks and pipes was actually quite difficult.

China stumbled and gasped, his heart pounding.

Then he got to a stable piece of wall and he breathed a sigh of relief and lowered Kurai down.

He got on a piece of a table and slid down the length, dragging Kurai down with him.

China felt a tad like saying a prayer as he reached solid ground. He lifted Kurai into his arms again and set off walking.

* * *

China was completely worn out, thirsty, and covered in dirt and dust.

He stumbled a bit and finally fell to his knees, Kurai in his arms.

* * *

Prussia coughed. "You alright, aru?"

Prussia waved him on. "Awesome."

They walked on a bit further. The beeping from the tracking device got more rapid.

Russia hoisted his pipe. "They are close, da?"

Germany heard breathing and motioned for everyone to shut up.

It was quite dark but the bright moon lit up almost everything.

They rounded the corner to see someone kneeling on the ground and trying to support someone else.

"Who's there?" Germany asked.

The figure raised their head.

"China?" Prussia asked. They approached.

"It's Kurai," Our China said. The other China stared at him.

Russia took Kurai from Not-China's arms just as he passed out.

* * *

Not-China sat up. What? Where was he?

"Are you alright, aru?"

It was creepy to hear his own voice. He turned to see his doppelganger sitting there with a glass of water in his lap.

Not-China nodded, and our China handed him the glass of water.

"W-Where's Japan?"

China frowned. "You mean Kurai, aru?"

"That's not his name."

China pursed his lips. "I know; it's just what we call him."

Not-China put the glass down. "Where is he, aru?"

China almost smiled. "He's with Hakari. My Japan." A new wave of worry washed over him. Not-China saw it all over his face. He knew the feeling. He got off the couch he was laying on. "Are they going to be alright, aru?"

China swallowed hard. "I hope so."

* * *

Kurai looked around. "Where am I?"

* * *

**Reviews? Sorry, I probably gotten about two chapters up but I had to watch supernatural...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ekikih207 picked up on something from the last book. I must say, very clever since it leads to something in this book...**

* * *

Kurai and Hakari stood in the conferance room.

"We have info that a village with supplies in hiding Switzerland. We are to go, get supplies, kill Switzerland, and come back. Pretty easy operation."

Kurai bristled. "And what makes you think we are going to do this?"

Canada glanced at them from his perch at the podium. "You don't have a choice."

He received glares from the both of them. "You answered the pager, you will follow through with this."

They shuffled outside into the hot, dry air. It was like they were in a desert with hard, dusty dirt roads.

There were two army green Jeeps parked there.

As they drew nearer, Kurai and Hakari exchanged glances. Suddenly, Kurai whirled on Sweden but the punch he was meant to recieve just simply went through as though he was a hologram. But the iron hand on Kurai's arm certainly didn't feel like a hologram.

Canada was leaning against the second Jeep, arms crossed, bored expression.

"I told you before; you have no choice. You can't hurt us. We can hurt you."

* * *

Not-China finally left Kurai's side. "They look so pale," he murmured to his double.

"They can't eat or drink in this state so they're getting weaker."

Not-China laughed bitterly. "Which makes their minds weaker."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, 2pEngland was examining his tracking device very carefully. "What is it?" England asked. 2pEngland glanced up at him. "I'm getting some sort of reading. I would usually say right off the bat that it was someone from the other dimension, but.."

"But?"

"The signal is clouded; distorted."

England paused. "Like someone was trying to hide."

They both glanced into the next room, which was where the signal was coming from.

Germany was talking to Norway, Iceland, and Finland; with Sweden on the other side of the room.

2pEngland, while not taking his gaz off he group, turned the volume on the tracker down. Both of them cautiously weaved their way into the room.

He walked by Germany, and received nothing.

Finland, nothing.

Norway...nothing.

But the tracker screeched as soon as it went by Iceland, regardless of the lack in volume. "Doppelganger," England hissed.

Everyone looked at Iceland in shock and surprise.

Norway grabbed Not-Iceland's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Where's my brother?" he growled.

Not-Iceland chuckled. "You should've known, _brother_. He's been in the other dimension. This. Whole. Time. He never returned with you guys."

The color drained from Norways face.

"That's right. You left your tiny little brother to rot with my pals."

Norway slammed him against the wall again. By this time, everyone was in the room.

Not-China frowned. "Is he in the other dimension right now?"

China frowned. "Why do you ask, aru?"

Not-China exhaled. "Kurai had passed out for several hours at a time several times before my Canada showed up. He mentioned that the signal wasn't reaching Kurai in my dimension so he took us here. So, the question is, aru, is Iceland over here? Or is he over there?"

Norway was seething fury. "You better tell me," he hissed. Not-Iceland rolled his eyes. "I'm so terrified."

Sweden and Switzerland pulled him off of Not-Iceland before he killed him.

Russia just looked at him, that creepy smile on his face. His aura flared. "If you do not speak now, I will stab you with my pipe and take out your liver and rip your eyes from your skull and stuff them down your throat, da?"

Italy and Spain shrieked, cowering behind someone else. Iceland swallowed. "Not such a pansy over here, are you."

Russia grinned.

"Okay. Yeah, he's with Canada."

Norway still didn't take his eyes off of Not-Iceland.

2pEngland pursed his lips.

"Alright. Let's find this guy."

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! Excuse my language.

I am so pissed. The wifi crashed AGAIN, wiping out 2 chapters.

I cannot lock my bedroom door.

I can't drink pop after 5o'clock

I can't watch TV when I get home

I can't watch TV until homework's done

I can't have my laptop in my room

I can't have my phone

I can't have my laptop for more than 4 hours on the weekends

I can't use my laptop for other than school on weekdays (try to stop me)

I can't have coffee after noon

I can't have any grades under a C

I can't have missing assignments

I can't have any passwords on my things

I can't raise my voice

I can't say the word hate

I can't swear

I can't video chat until after 10 in the morning

I can't have detentions

If I don't raise my grades I will be taken out of school

I won't be able to talk to my friends

Or watch my shows

Or go on fanfiction

I will be homeschooled by people who aren't my parents

In a place that's not my home.

That's not even everything.

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

Whoo, sorry 'bout that. I was a little irritated..


	10. Chapter 10

Hakari and Kurai stepped into the room.

The others were ransacking the village and it was their job to kill Switzerland.

"Why not?" Canada had asked. "It's all in your head."

But it doesn't mean it didn't feel completely real.

"Japan?"

They both looked to the left. Two Switzerland's cowered side by side and clutched their guns for dear life.

One rose to his feet. "You're from my dimension," he said, looking at Hakari

The other looked Kurai with wide eyes. "Then you're from mine."

Our Switzerland grabbed Hakari's arm. "We have to hide. The other countries are coming for us. They'll get you too."

Hakari looked Kurai. Oh God.

* * *

"If I were a phsyco-maniac bent on turning doppelgangers to the dark side, where would I set up shop?"

"Where we couldn't find you?" Spain asked.

"You stupid bastard! It was a rhetorical question!"

"Though it is a relevant question," England pointed out.

Germany rubbed his temples.

"Okay. Everyone will be sorted into groups. North America, South America, Europe, Aisa, ect. Though some may need two groups. You will search through your griup's countries for possible places to hide. Okay? Okay."

Russia grinned, his purple eyes shining. "I get to be in a group with Finland."

Finland swallowed nervously and Sweden stiffened.

America, Canada, and Mexico were in a group.

England, 2pEngland, France, and the others in Europe were in a group.

Unfourtunately, Finland did end up being stuck with Russia, and Sweden and Norway, were forced into European group.

Russia stared at Finland. The entire time.

Suddenly, Montenegro in the African group jumped up. "They're in my country!"

"How do you know?"

He explained it to them.

He had several large patches of jungle and he had a huge temple that had been abandoned.

Montenegro called his boss, who did clarify that there did to be some sort of activity there.

"Hmm. Shame we couldn't have gone to Finland, da?"

Finland visibly shuddered.

* * *

"You kill 'em yet? Hmm. Guess not." Both Switzerland's looked from Canada to the Japans. "Y-You lied..?" Hakari bit his lip, the taste of blood seeping onto his tongue. He hated this. He wanted to scream. Cry. Fight. Kill. Fall to the floor. Something. Something other than facing that betrayed expression, to know he would be forced someone he considered a friend.

They lifted their guns and aimed. In that one split second, Hakari made the choice to live and so did Kurai. And they slaughtered them. Hakari looked at the Switzerlad at his feet.

It was all in his head, right? He didn't kill anyone. Right?

"Come on." Canada grinned. "Let's ditch this joint." Hakari exhaled shakily, but kept his face expressionless. He tore his eyes away from the body and forced himself to walk after Canada.

* * *

China swallowed nervously. His Japan had gotten some sort of injury to his face out of nowhere. Both of the China's had figured it out, and of course they were ready to murder someone.

"Don't overreact-"

"Don't overreact, aru! He get hurt from them! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO NOT OVERREACT?!"

"Japan can take care of himself. They both can."

Not-China put a hand on China's shoulder, who was trembling with rage, fury, and most of all, exhaustion.

"Come on."

As much disheveling as it was, having his double around was kind of nice. They both understood, and they both cared.

* * *

Hakari smoldered in his anger in silence, arms crossed, gaze at the floor. Kurai of the other hand paced the length of the room, hands twitching to hit or break something. Looks like there were differences after all. Kurai's pacing stopped after about 20 minutes for then he sat down next to Hakari and smoldered in his own silent way.

"Aw, come on guys, it wasn't so bad."

"Can't you leave us alone ever?" Kurai snapped.

Canada chuckled. "Well, you're becoming more care-free in the talking zone, I see."

Hakari could barely stop himself from running at him and trying to slam him into the wall. But of course, such an action would not work.

He shook in anger. In fear.

Canada looked slightly uneasy at their expression, and vanished without a trace. Hakari forced himself to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Kurai did the same.

* * *

Canada did come back later.

"Time for another hit and run."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Guess I'll have to persuade you, then."


	11. Chapter 11

China frowned. Hakari Japan had this pained expression on his face. And it killed him. Kurai's head twitched but nothing else. Not a sound.

Nothing.

They were instructed to stay there and care for them, to which they both agreed and disagreed.

Not-China poked his head in. "How are they?"

China threw his hands in the air. "I have no idea, aru."

"They're going to be fine, aru."

"I hope so."

* * *

Germany stopped. In front of him was some sort of fat little yellow thing. "Pea-pea-pikachu!" It squeaked. Germany drew back in alarm. "What the hell?!" He pulled out his gun, ready to shoot the little fluff ball. Then the creature jumped up...and _slapped _him. "Hey, you fucker!" Germany spun around. What the hell was going on?

A girl, about 16 years old, was standing there, hands on her hips. "Don't you touch him, douche." He scoffed. "W-Who are you? What is that? What the fuck is going on?!" She raised an eyebrow. "Pushy."

She was dressed in a purple plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She walked through the underbrush of the jungle on Montenegro, where they were now. Germany had accidentaly gotten separated from the group.

She stopped in front of him and held out her hand. The yellow creature hid behind her legs, peeking up at Germany with big eyes. "I'm Hannah." Germany put his revolver back in it's holster. He took her hand gingerly.

"Uh. Ludwig." She froze, then a grin spread across her face. "No dip-shit. Like Hetalia?" Germany cocked his head. "What?"

"Dude. You're like, Germany from Hetalia."

"Uh..ja."

"Sweet. Sorry for calling you a fucker, then."

"...okay...what is that?"

She looked down at the yellow thing. "Him? He's Pikachu. You..you don't know pikachu."

"No."

"You have no life."

Germany sputtered. "You are the one walking around in the middle of the jungle with a- a pikachu or whatever."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing exactly?"

Germany crossed his arms. "Trying to help a friend."

"Hmm. Me and Pikachu literally just appeared here. But, hey, we can tag along. Help this friend of yours."

"There will be fighting."

"And?"

"It'll be dangerous."

"And?"

Germany stopped walking. "You don't have any weapons with you, your Pikachu thing will probably get killed-"

"Ha! You kidding! We got power, so don't worry 'bout it."

Germany frowned. "Okay."

Then Prussia came blundering through the trees. "Dude, where you been? Who's the chick with ya? Ha! Bruder's finally got a chick.."

Hannah cocked her head. "That's your brother?"

"Unfourtunately."

* * *

Hakari swallowed. Oh my God.

"In." The box was metal and skinny. Just the thought of being in their made Hakari wanted to scream. Another difference between Hakari and Kurai: Kurai was not claustrophobic.

Canada had several countries start to push him in.

No. No. No no no. NononononononoonononononononnonononononoNONONONONO NOONONONONONO!

He fought back, kicking and flailing.

But he was soon inside. The door was locked behind him.

It was dark. He breathed out shakily.

Hakari reached out his hands to feel the walls on each side. He couldn't even stretch out his arms. He breathed in sharply. Oh God.

He pushed at the walls, but they didn't budge.

Hakari started breathing heavily. Stay calm. Stay. Calm. But he was trapped he couldn't get out he was trapped.

He started hyperventilating and his panic bubbled to the surface. He let out a strangled whimper and pushed at the walls with renewed panic.

* * *

Kurai watched Hakari's face contort into terror when they pushed him in. But he was being held by two other countries. He heard a whimper come from the box, then pounding. Canada watched in amusement.

"It must suck to have claustrophobia."

After a few minutes the pounding got harder and Hakari started screaming. Kurai hated it.

* * *

"China?" China whipped around when he heard the panic. He got to the room. Hakari Japan was twitching frantically on the bed and whimpering, almost screaming. China sat down next to him on the bed. A tear came from one of Japan's eyes. "Nihon, it's okay. Shh, it's okay. Calm down."

God he was angry. He was going to rip apart whoever did this.

* * *

**I actually do have claustrophobia so it was really hard for me to write this. Hakari's reaction is actually my reaction, so it's pretty accurate. I hope you guys like it and I'm so sorry about not writing and posting more often. :P **


	12. Chapter 12

Hakari wrapped his arms around himself and stayed in a ball, gasping in air and shaking.

Kurai didn't really go near him and Canada left them alone in the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine." His voice shook.

Hakari was just so happy to get out of the box.

* * *

"So, like, what's this supposedly awesome power?"

"It's a secret."

"I am the awesomest person here; you can tell me."

"Can I really?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah..no."

"..."

Germany cocked his head. "I think we're here."

Big freaking temple built into the freakin' cliff so half of it was in the actual rock and dirt.

There were guards out in front of the doors.

Hannah slipped out a deck of cards from her back pocket on her jeans and shuffled them in her hands.

Then she pulled one out of the deck and glanced at it. Then she smiled and put the deck away. Suddenly, she heaved a white and red ball at the guards and some sort of orange dragon burst from it.

It wasn't huge but it was still a decent size.

"Go, Charizard!" Hannah pointed at the guards.

It reared at let loose a long stream of fire, turning the two guards, who were on the verge of calling backup, into ash.

Charizard then sat back on it's haunches.

It was a rosy orange and it looked back into the jungle in Hannah's general direction. It's eyes grew big and shiny, the purple barely visible. Frankly, when it wasn't roasting people, it was simply adorable.

It mewled. Hannah stepped out of the brush and it dove, curling itself around her legs. Hannah giggled and smiled down at him. "You did great."

Germany cautiously came up to them. "Uh, where's the Pikachu thing?"

"Hmm, oh, he's back in the cards.

Charizard was purring and rubbing it's head against her knees, eyes closed.

"Charizard, you gotta let go, 'kay?" It squeaked and unfurled itself from around her legs. Hannah bent down. "You were amazing," she said encouragingly, scratching it behind it's small ears that were raised off it's head. It purred.

Hannah then rose to her full height of...well, she wasn't very tall.

Charizard just sat back on it's haunches at looked up at Hannah with huge eyes, like an obedient puppy.

Germany, having no idea what was going on, just waved the rest of the group over.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

China's body wasn't twitching anymore.

Hakari and Kurai were silent.

After years and years and hundreds of tests, they didn't have remorse anymore.

"You two are ready."

Hakari didn't care. It was a test like any other. He just wanted it over with.

Everything faded to black, just like it always did.

He inhaled sharply, as though he hadn't taken in a breath in a while. He opened his eyes and he realized he was laying down. On a bed actually. He pulled himself into a sitting position.

Kurai opened his eyes and he saw Hakari and he sat up. They were both dehydrated and hungry.

They both locked eyes. Let's get this done.

* * *

Russia closed the doors behind them. Hannah pulled out a different set of cards. "What are those?" America asked. "They looked like the other ones."

Hannah grinned, flipping her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Pokemon? No, no. These are much different."

"What are they?" England asked. "Magic."

"Like sorcery?"

"No." England looked slightly disappointed and 2pEngland just stayed silent, checking the tracker.

"We should keep moving, da?"

America puffed out his chest. "Onward!"

"Shut up, you bloody idiot, they'll hear you!"

"Oops."

"Ugh."

* * *

Hakari felt light-headed, but he managed to stay steady. Suddenly, China walked into the room, and froze. He looked at Hakari, then Kurai, then Hakari again. "Nihon, you're awake," he said softly. Hmm. China never looked so sincere in the tests. But it always went the same. They would be attacked, tortured, betrayed, not trusted, and in the end, they would have to kill to get out.

It was just their job to strike first.

China breathed a sigh of relief. Then took a step back when he noticed neither of them acknowledged him or showed any signs of emotion.

Then another China came up behind the first. Oh, so it was a double test. They'd been through a few of these.

First thing: Play along until they found their weapons

Never trust them. Never believe them.

Ever.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on, you can say it!"

"Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"Oh, yeah..."

Finland rolled his eyes. America was still bothering Hannah and about new cards she currently held in her hands.

Finland's gaze caught hold of a sign and he stopped. "Guys?" The sign was made of paper and messily written in black marker. It clearly read

**prisoners - **

Finland pointed. As expected, Norway led the way. The hallway grew dark and quiet. Their shoes thudded against the floor, but thankfuly, the sound didn't echo.

There were five doorways. Two on the left wall, two on the right, and one in the center. Norway peeked on the first one and Finland peeked into the first one on the left.

Both empty. Second one of the right: Empty. The one in the center was empty too, and then everyone let Noway go first to the second one on the left.

Norway inhaled sharply and swallowed hard.

Iceland, passed out in the right corner and his wrists were chained to a ring in the floor. He had dried blood on his face, on the wall space around him and on the floor by him.

But he was alive. Norway dashed to his side and immediately put his fingers to Iceland's neck to look for a pulse. The pulse was actually pretty strong to Norway's surprise.

"Iceland?" Iceland's finger twitched and his eyelids fluttered as he dragged himself back to consiousness. He was cold and tired and hungry. He opened his eyes to look into the face of a very worried big brother of his.

"B-Big brother?" It was soft and no one else heard it except the closest one to him: Norway. The words made him extremely happy. At least, the happiest you could get in the situation.

* * *

Both China's watched the Japan's with watchful eyes.

Hakari spotted the familiar black sheath of his katana, and next to it, Kurai's white sheath with his katana safely enclosed inside.

Hakari tapped her right thigh, and Kurai tapped his to let Hakari know he had gotten the message.

China and Not-China exchanged glances. There was something very wrong with Hakari and Kurai.

"So what happened in there, Nihon?" China asked Hakari softly. Hakari's expression hardened for a moment. But just a moment; A flicker of emotion that usually no one would catch.

"Tests. Years and years with tests."

Not-China frowned.

"Nihon, what do you mean years?"

To that, Hakari looked surprised. "Years. We've been here for...years," he replied, as though it was obvious.

When China and Not-China exchanged confused glances, Hakari looked at Kurai in alarm.

"Japan...you've been out for almost a week."

Hakari and Kurai exchanged glances, then got close together.

"They've never denied us being in the tests once we confronted them."

"I know. What if we finally woke up?"

"We can't believe that. Not after a hundred tests of being tricked."

"I know. Never let your guard down. Never trust them."

"Ever," Hakari finished.

Both China's looked at each other with wide eyes. They thought this was all a 'test'? This had happened before? It was obvious they weren't trusted.

* * *

Iceland blinked. "W-What?" Norway exhaled sharply. "Are you okay?" Iceland's eyes widened. "Norway?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hakari lunged, but China pushed him back, tripped him and knocked him out by banging his head against a counter. He regretted it, that's for sure, he was just grateful that Hakari was weak enough to be subdued.

Kurai was taken down in a similar way.

They woke up tied to chairs. Hakari looked at Kurai hurriedly with wide eyes. "I h-hate this part," Kurai mumbled. Not-China frowned, confused. "And what part would that be, aru?"

Kurai sagged in his chair. "You know."

Both China's groaned, running their fingers through their hair and pulling at their ponytails.

"We're going to do anything to you; THIS IS REAL, ARU!"

Kurai let his chin rest on his chest. "I am so confused."

Hakari whispered, "Hai."

Kurai looked at his China. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "A-Aniki?" He took a breath. "Did we wake up?"

Not-China grinned. "Yeah. You really did."

Kurai looked at Hakari. "Try?"

Hakri stared at China for the longest time. "Yeah..try."

They were untied and Hakari reached out tentively to poke China on the shoulder. Then China was pummeled by a hug. China smiled and hugged back.

"Where are the others?"

"They've gone after Iceland. He's been a prisoner the whole time."

"We know."

Not-China looked at them. "You know?"

"Yes, Canada wasn't secretive about anything."

China blanched. "Canada?!"

Hakari realized his error. "Oh! Not ours, the Not-Canada."

China relaxed. "Oh."

Kurai said, "We should go. Help the others."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Yeah. It's me." Iceland smiled. Norway then frowned. "You hurt?"

Iceland shook his head. "No."

"Then where'd all the blood come from?" asked England.

Iceland swallowed hard. "It's from a while ago."

"It's yours?"

"Yes."

Norway shot England a look. "How about we just try to get the chains off so we can get out of here?"

America shrugged and grabbed one of the chain strands. He grunted and pulled and they snapped. America winced but did the same with the other. Iceland got to his feet, the remains still around his wrists but those could wait.

America fidgeted with his hands and England grabbed one.

"Hey!"

America palms were cut and bloody from where the chain shards dug into them.

"I'm going to have to bandage them." America pulled his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

"I _am_."

Norway sighed. "Let's go."

In the hall, they ran into both of the China's and Japan's. "You two are awake."

"Hai."

"Good, then let's get out of here."

Then all turned but Not-Canada and his band of minions were waiting.

Our Canada blinked and stared at him.

Not-Canada smiled. "Go get 'em."

And they charged.

America balled his fists and punched Not-France with so much force, Not-France crashed through a wall. Then Not-Prussia, and Not-Poland shoved him down.

England and 2pEngland were fighting off Not-Latvia and Not-Lithuania.

Hakari was against Not-Finland and Kurai was against Not-Belgium.

Finland was being chased around by Not-Sweden and Sweden was going after him.

2pEngland knocked out Not-Latvia and helped to bring down Not-Lithuania.

America was being ganged up on by Not-Prussia, Not-Poland, Not-France who was pretty pissed at him, and Not-Iceland.

England hit Not-Poland with his fist and Not-Poand stumbled back. America ducked and then kicked Not-France in the stomach. Sweden knocked Not-Swden down and off of Finland who was wheezing and coughing, trying to get his breath back.

Canada looked at Not-Canada, who was pulling some sort of remote in his pocket.

One by one, the Not-countries were taken down.

They all looked at Not-Canada. He sighed.

"You know, I tried."

They watched in horror as he pressed the button.

And the temple exploded.

* * *

**Reviews? Pweeze? I am so sorry about not writing sooner but I had no inspiration and i was also out of state for a while. I do plan on writing a third book, the last one, but I'm hoping for reviews that tell me it's a good idea? Post your thoughts! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am currently writing the third and last book of this series which is called Recollection.**

**Please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
